


Beast

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Keith, Beta!Lotor, Biting, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Keith has always been a beast when it comes to sex. Lotor just wanted to see if it was true.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I was just thinking of these two and thought maybe Lotor and Keith started out with casual flings whenever he and Keith came into contact. After all they’re both gorgeous and have much in common.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Keith always liked to be rough with his partners.

Not that he wasn't capable of being gentle, but it just didn't help with his aggression like going hard did. To hear his partner when he'd pound them into the sheets, watch how their body arches when he slams into their spots and sometimes see their face as they reach their peak.

This was no different.

It had been a surprise for him when the Galra prince had propositioned him for sex. Apparently he had gotten wind of Keith's past exploits with other blades and Shiro had told him about Keith's Garrison exploits before he had been captured.

For some reason that had piqued his interest. Not that Keith was complaining really. He was far from the Marmora base, the paladins were busy and here was a half galra before him offering to let him ram him into the bed. With how much stress he was under, Keith had accepted.

He feels Lotor trembling in his hands as he held his waist. The long white hair hid that sharp, lovely face as he listened to his shaky breathing.

"You ok there?" The red paladin turned Marmorite leaned in, frowning softly.

As much as he loved it rough, he wasn't one to want his partner to be harmed. He watches Lotor still before slowly raising his head and giving him an almost pointed look. Those eyes just glowed with the promise of nasty things to come before he leans in slowly with a smirk.

"Of course. Now are you going to fuck me or what?" He narrowed his eyes, his pupils slits as he rolled his hips down insistently. Keith had to bite back a groan when he feels the slit clench around him and Lotor's hardened cock against his stomach.

The earth born half galra raised a brow, "You're pushy for someone wanting to get fucked."

"Well," Lotor drawled, pushing his hair back, "It's been a while. And from what I've been told I expected to have a beast fucking me, not—AH!"

The Prince didn't even get to finish his sentence when Keith gave a sharp thrust into him. Due to his experience with the other blade members, he had a good idea of how to proceed. He tightened his grip on Lotor's waist and started to thrust into the prince. The stuttering gasp that leaves him sends a pleased shiver down Keith's spine.

Lotor gasped as he's moved up and down on the former red paladin's lap. Those nails dig into his skin, sending a delicious pain through his hips as pleasure starts to spread through him. He lowered his ears as his breathing hitches from each thrust into his spot. The friction hims his cock rubbing against Keith's stomach adds to the aching heat formed from the merciless thrusting.

"Quiz...Quiznak...!" Lotor gasped and arched his hips, "Fuck...! Oh fuck—hnnngh!"

"Is that more to your liking _prince_?" Keith smirked as he gripped a good handful of that gorgeous hair and forced Lotor's head back.

He made sure to angle his hips to go deeper, feeling Lotor's legs tighten around him as the pace only picked up from there.

"I..I..mm...! Aaaaah...!" Lotor blushed as he reached up and gripped Keith's hair.

Oh sweet stars he was in _heaven._ He hasn't been fucked this well in a long time, he had almost forgotten how good it felt. He felt like he could melt from how good it felt.

Keith grits his teeth as he feels them beginning to sharpen. He tightened his grip on the hair and forced the Prince's head back so his neck was exposed. The Prince trembled as his slit clenched down hard around the cock and he feels fingers lightly flick over his clit. The slap of Keith's testicles hitting his ass with each hard roll of his hips filled the room as Lotor gives a needy whimper.

When those teeth dig into his neck Lotor gave a loud yell.

A groan left Keith when he could taste a little blood on his tongue. He feels his lover shaking in his arms as he marks him and sucks lightly at the skin, listening to the soft noises leaving the prince'a mouth. Stars what a lovely sound...

Lotor bites his lip as a small, pleased smile forms on his face.

At least now he knows what he's been told about Keith was true.


End file.
